zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates The Rules, Briefly :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Like Like]] vs. [[Tingle]] Battle of the most hated things in Hyrule. They both look stupid. Plus their either useless of harmful, or both [[user:armageddon1844|Armageddon1844]] [[Blind]] vs. [[Sakon]] Battle of thieves. I considered Lockpicker vs. Sakon, but I decided Blind was a more charismatic character. If anyone thinks it would be better that way then just tell me.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 23:42, November 29, 2009 (UTC) : : I actually think the Lockpicker fight suggestion would have been better, but I like this one too. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 23:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) : : Yeah, I would've preferred Lockpicker vs. Sakon. This fight just doesn't interest me as much. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 00:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : Oh well, I guess I'll do that one next week.--[[User:MaloMart|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 00:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : I don't know about Blind, but Sakon is cool at least. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : yeah it works. lock picker vrs sakon might work better but this is good in itself. [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/ Series evaluation|Link]] 16:24, November 30, 2009 (UTC) [[Epona]] vs. [[King of Red Lions]] The great batlle between Link's modes of Transportation. This is my first go at a suggestion, so try not to rip me to too many shreds.--[[User:Redeadhunter|R]][[User talk:Redeadhunter|H]] 03:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : This has been suggested so many times, and usually I go neutral but I'm honestly just sick of this. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 03:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) : : Sorry, this just won't work out. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : It's not a particularly bad fight, but there are better (and more original) suggestions out there. Don't worry, usually, people's first suggestions don't go through. It's some kind of curse or something. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 03:57, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Comments